1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to an electrical connector, and particularly to a land grid array (LGA) connector for electrically connecting with an electronic package such as an IC package.
2. Description of Related Art
A land grid array connector electrically connecting an IC package is described in U.S. Pat. No. 6,974,345 issued on Dec. 13, 2005 or U.S. Patent Publication No. 2007/0020963 published on Jan. 25, 2007. The connector comprises a stiffener having a front wall and a rear wall, a housing received within the stiffener for supporting the IC package, a plurality of contacts retained within the housing in contact with the IC package, a cover and a lever respectively rotatably mounted on the rear wall and the front wall of the stiffener. The cover comprises a window defined in center thereof for partially exposing the IC package and four side edges surrounding the window for confining the IC package.
The IC package could not be fixed in the stiffener firmly.
Hence, an improved land grid array connector is required to overcome the above-mentioned disadvantages of the related art.